Memories
by Yuni-sama
Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes. NaLu x GraLu x Stincy x Rocy
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

"it can't be true" she murmered while tears are flowing, right?, "Yuni-nee" she asked her older cousin while looking at her really depressed,her older cousin which was Yuni just cover her face with her bangs,"I'm too young for it, it can't be true? right right Yuni-nee, Yuni just patt the back of Lucy

and

said "We will find it a way, Don't worry just leave it to me " who was still covering her face, Lucy nodded but she was suprised which was directly said by her Yuni-nee "Cherished every moment of when you were with you're friends, my power might not Lucy distracted her cousin "I know Yuni-nee" with a depressing smile.

**After 2 days**

Lucy was sleeping when she felt something warm around her "It's warm, Wait" Thinking to herself as she turned her head, she saw a pink-haired dude who was hugging her with a safety grip (i know you already know him) , Lucy tried to move but it was useless cause the grip was so strong so Lucy was about to shout she remembers what Yuni-nee said to her, she just smile at Natsu then Natsu groans "HUh?" "Lucy?" Lucy replied "Ohayou Natsu" Natsu replied with a Weird face "Lucy you're weird?" while getting his hands out of Lucy, Lucy's vein popped Lucy smiles with a fake smile, then Happy wake up and said "Aye, I agree with Natsu cause everytime Lucy will see us, she will shout as if she was calling weirdos" while rubbing his eyes, Lucy's another vein popped and a fake giggles "Is that what you're going to say to the owner of the house which was sleeping soundly."

Natsu suddenly screams "Let's go to a Job Lucy" with his usual grin, Happy replies " Aye sir " Happy goes out and go to the guild, Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone,Natsu was about to follow Happy but Lucy stopped him and said

"NE? Natsu if i'm going to die don't cry okay?!" their was a weird silence in 8 seconds and

Natsu said " Of course, i'm not gonna cry Lucy Cause you will never die" with his usual grin which made Lucy smiles a bit And said something again "Natsu if i am a shooting star what will you wish?" Natsu their was a long silence which made Lucy little bit said

but

Natsu said something suprising "I don't have time to make those stupid wishes ,i will catch you instead" Lucy quickly replied "You can't catch a star","i will catch it cause it's Lucy star" Natsu replied with his Grin, which made Lucy blush a bit.

**FASTFORWARD (8 hours)**

Yuni was Talking to master about Lucy's Health while Team Natsu are going out for a job,

"Well it can't be help, She said that she Let Natsu decide about it" Yuni said

"It can't be helped, but even through she in that path she still things about her friends" Master Makarov said While wiping his tears " so what's your plan about it " Master said

"Cure her of course" Yuni said with a smile

"You're going to be killed in that way you know how dangerous" Master said in a Panick voice

"I know i know but that's why I surpass Mavis and Zeref right?" Yuni said with a V-sign.

"What a kid" Master said and Facepalmed.

Yuni just giggled

"it's up to you" Master said while going to sit

"Just leave it to me" Yuni replied while closing the door

**Yuni is my own OC , she surpass zeref LOL i know but she don't like joining battles even you give her Money she will never helped she will just looked at you and she feels like she is just a part of an air around you but everyone accepted her Excestince she is just like that way **

**Review please tell me about you're opinions, sorry for my wrong grammars and spelling too**


	2. Tomorrow

**MEMORIES**

**Chapter 2 : Tomorrow**

**OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA **

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes?.**

**BACK TO LUCY (eto...) Lucy's FlashBack before they take the job:**

_It was a normal day at the guild (wait..a minute Fairy Tail will never be normal) then a Pink-haired person together with a blonde (let me guess you already know them right?!) go insinde the guild "Natsu" whined Lucy, Natsu laugh while teasing Lucy, " You say weird things Lucy ", _

_"Urusaii" said Lucy who was really angry but trying to keep calm, "He Llllikkeesss you" said Happy with a teasing voice, "Urusaii you Baka-neko" said while trying to chase Happy._

_"Ara Ara why are you together" said Mira with an teasing voice, "I go to Lucy's house last night" said Natsu with expressionless face "Don't tell me You sleep at Lucy's HOUSE last night" Mira replied with a enthusiastic voice,"Yes i sleep their Lucy's bed was so warm" replied Natsu it was No big deal , Mira's eyes sparkled like diamond and "Is it true Happy?!" said Mira to Happy, then Happy quickly replied "Aye, Natsu was hugging Lucy really tight while Lucy is also" Happy laugh so he didn't continue what he is saying, "Honto ne?!" Mira asked Natsu and Lucy "Happy, it did not happen" Lucy said as she Defended herself, _

_"Lucy, you're lying Lucy you sleep with me, I even hug you" said Natsu with a misbelief voice, again..Mira's eyes sparkled,"Your giving them the wrong idea you baka we are not just that ... were friends you baka" said with a embarrased and annoyed voice "Ehh?!" whined Natsu, "Huh?" "Maybe natsu lik..e it will never happened how can a dense idiot" said Lucy who was talking to herself,_

_" were not friends Lucy" said Natsu, again...Mira's eyes sparkled then take a strong grip at Lucy's hands which made look Lucy hurt, "were team mates and Best friends together with Happy" said Natsu _(What an idiot) which made Mira depressed

"Okay let's go get a job" said Natsu with an energetic voice "aye sir" replied by Happy Natsu goes to the request board and get something without watching it and give it to Mira to approve then Let Lucy see it says:

**HELP A MONSTER IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL**

**reward: 900,000 jewels **

**At: Dawn Field**

**Contact: Mayor Raim **

_"Okay, let's go" said Natsu with an over exicited voice but before they go out, they were stop by a scarlet-haired girl wearing an armored and a naked raven-haired guy _(let me guess you know them already.) _" we will come with you" said Erza with a demanding voice, "here Erza" said Lucy while giving the request paper to Erza "tch, why did you give you it to Erza? Lucy" said Natsu to Lucy with a pissed voice, "Do you have a problem with that? Natsu" said Erza, "Nothing erza" Said Natsu scared voice, Gray smirks, "What are you smirking you popsicle head?" said Natsu,_

_" What did you said flame-idiot?" said Gray while bupping their heads together, "Are you fighting boys?" said Erza in a annoyed voice, "No,ma'am" replied by 2 guys _(or should i say idiots XD) _"Meet me in the train station in 1 hour hurry up!" said Erza while going out of the guild then Gray and Lucy run to go to their houses leaving Natsu alone SHOUTING AND CURSING THE TRAIN._

**CURRENT TIME BEING: **

"I swear, I will never ride a train" said Natsu who was (you know what i mean) then Erza punched her stomach which made Natsu collapsed, Gray sweat dropped thinking "I'm glad i don't have a motion sickness" and Happy said " Natsu always say that but he did not notice he already taking train again" everyone nodded.

**TIMESKIPPED TOO TIRED TO WRITE lol sorry for my laziness **

"Thank god you accepted our request" said Mayor Raim, "Please give us the info about that monster you are going to tell us" said Erza with a bossy voice , "Well eto...let's see here i see it..." while searching and found the paper "faster" said erza in her same demanding voice " He usually arrived at the north east of this town which were the entrance is located" said Mayor Raism and which was disturb by Lucy " that's why the entrance is destroy" the Mayor nodded "Continue" said Erza

"it is really big and colored white and black it comes exactly 8 p.m" continued by the Mayor "Let's go guys" said Erza

**And so...**

"Let's go guys" demanded by Erza , agree and so they started fighting Erza use her Heavens Wheel armor, Lucy summon Taurus, Gray uses his Ice Magic and Natsu uses his fire magic, FLASH FORWARD... they are done with their jobs, they were supposed to sleep their but Erza said no cause she have to go some where else so they arrived super late and go home

**AT LUCY'S HOUSE **

It was 2 am and Lucy was so sleepy but Yuni-nee arrived and said "I'll ask Natsu tomorrow, it's your decision Lucy",Lucy replied "Yup, i just thought that all of my friends he will go rampaged it's on his hands Yuni-nee" ,"then swet dreams" said Yuni

Lucy fall asleep without knowing that a pink-haired idiot with a blue flying cat came into her room again...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS :( **

I was happy my 1st 3 reviewers XD

CupcakeGirl633 : Don't worry you know she is already a weirdo XD

GoldenRoseTanya : i'm glad that someone like my fanfic

Hinagiku Zeelmart : I just got the idea while listening to the Ano Hana opening song XD

Wait for the next chapter!


	3. Decision

**Memories**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

**I Did not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**DECISION**

"Natsu get off me" whined Lucy while trying to escape Natsu's grip (they are hugging XD)

but Natsu tighten his grip, "What should i do?" said Lucy who was still trying to get free for Natsu's grip

**After 1 Hour**

Natsu's grip loosen, it mad Lucy get out, Lucy slept on the floor but before she go to sleep, she murmured "Natsu it's your choice" then Lucy smile to Natsu...

**After 5 hours**

Lucy heared something in her kitchen "wait, Natsu? " said Lucy in her mind,Lucy stand up but she saw Natsu sleeping in her bed, "a thief?" said Lucy in a low voice while getting her whip, she was about to wake up Natsu, she notice Natsu was grinning (while sleeping ^^) so Lucy thought that it is better not to wake up Natsu cause she think he is having a nice dream,

Lucy go to her kitchen, (by the way Lucy is scared) but instead of a thief she saw

GRAY who is near in the opened ref, "Let me explain Lucy, i did not mean" said Gray who was holding the ice cream container, Lucy drop her whip and run to Gray (Gralu moments), Gray thought Lucy gonna smack her but instead Lucy HUG him and cry, " Oi, I'm weak to crying girls" said Gray who was shaking, "Let me stay like this for a while Gray" said who was still hugging Gray and crying , suddenly "Gray, my i knowwhy you have my ice cream?" said Lucy who stop hugging him and smiles at him , "eto.. i was hungry, i opened my ref, it was empty so i go here instead " said Gray while scratching his head, "So my house is a storage huh?!" said Lucy in her mind, "Neh? Gray?" said Lucy but stopped, "what is it Lucy?" said Gray while looking at the ice cream container, he was holding,

"you can it the ice cream" said Lucy with a smile "arigato Lucy" said Gray who was already holding the spoon (don't asked me i don't know where he got the spoon XD), Happy saw Gray and Lucy talked and he also saw Lucy wiped her tears, Happy go near to Gray and said "Gray you made Lucy cry what have you done?!" said Happy in a panicked mode, "I'm gonna tell Erza you made Lucy cry" said Happy who was already flying and ready to go to the guild, "Oi, i did not make Lucy cry happy" said Gray who was in panicked.

**Time skipped**

It was a quiet day in the guild which made it rare only Natsu,Erza,Mira,Gray,Elfman,Master,Gajeel,Levy,Happy,Wendy,Charles and of course Juvia then suddenly they felt a super super strong magic more stronger than Zeref ( here comes my OC XD), everyone is ready to battle except Master, they saw a black-haired girl with round violet eyes, pinkish white skin,wearing a black tube,denim shorts,black combat boots and a brown leather jacket which made her cool (i can't really say more but she is super sexy and pretty), and said " i bring no harm right master?" said Yuni, "you know her master" said Mira to Master,

" Yes, she is also a member in this guild" said Master, "introduce yourself Yuni" said Master in a demanding voice but in a polite way, "yes" said Yuni, Yuni goes infront of everyone "I'm Yuni Carlos nice too meet you all" said Yuni with a smile "oh she's so pretty she's a man." said Elfman, "she's a woman" said Charles, "Yuni fight me!" said Natsu, Yuni just smile and go to the master's office with Master, "hehe She did not saw you pinky" said Gray in a teasing voice, "what did you say you boxer princess" said Natsu in a annoyed voice

"Are you fighting guys?" said Erza in a stern voice, "No, ma'am" said natsu and gray in a scared voice

"Natsu, Master called you" shouted Mira (i don't know why mira is there), " what do the geezer what's from me..?" said Natsu while going to his office...Natsu opened the door " What do you want from me?" said Natsu, "Yuni got something to tell you" said Master, "what do you want Yuni?" said Natsu to Yuni,

"Lucy is having some health problems" said Yuni in a expressionless face, "what?" said Natsu who is trying to get it, she talk to Natsu what happened to Lucy, " there are only 3 choices" said Yuni with no. 3 sign, "1. Lucy will have to go in a ritual but she sleep for 5 years and when she wake up she will become a new Lucy let's say if she is good, maybe she wake up after the ritual she will become evil or should i say when she wake up she will become the opposite said Yuni, "okay" said Natsu, he get it a LITTLE, "no. 2 Lucy will still have a ritual and sleep for 3 years and wake up without memories at all but there is a chance that her memories will regain" Yuni continued, "what's no. 3?"

, "Just leave her alone and let her die said Yuni in stern voice. " what will you choose?" said Yuni, there was a silence in 5 seconds, "i choose no. 2 " said Natsu "there might be a possibilty that she will regain her memories right?! continued Natsu in a serious face, "i never see Natsu this serious" said Master in his mind, "if that's your answer" said Yuni as she disappeared, Master patted Natsu's back "be fine boy " then Natsu leaves the office

"what did master said to you? Natsu" said Erza in a demanding voice, Natsu run out of the guild, "hey you" shouted Erza, "stop Erza, it's hard for him" said Yuni, Erza is more confused , what did you said to Natsu, Yuni? said Erza in a demanding voice, Yuni explaned to everyone about Lucy, Levy was crying and Gajeel is comforting her, Erza dropped her cake, Gray did not strip for 1 hour which was a new record,Mira, Wendy,Happy and Juvia were also crying,Elfman and Charles were speechless...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS :( Please forgive me :XCCCCC**

**Please wait for the next chapter **


	4. Date

**Memories**

**i ****did not own fairy tail, Hiro-sensei does**

**DATE **

**Flashback**

_"So what do you want us to do?" said Gray to Yuni,"Just be normal, Lucy don't want to talk about it" said Yuni while waving then she go out of the guild, " I wonder maybe Wendy can heal her" said Happy with a questioning look, "Impossible, i think" said Mira, " Have you heared what Yuni said Happy, she gonna cure her" said Erza to Happy , "Aye" sadly replied by Happy, "Yuni-san is super strong right?" said Wendy, " She is super strong,I think she have same level with Master" said Lissana (_was that the spelling of Lissana i forgot about it)

_"No, she is more stronger than me" said Master, "Master" said Erza, "So how's your talk with Yuni?" said MIra to Master, "She's a man" said Elfman "She's a woman" said Carla,"What do you mean by that master?" said Erza to Master, "It's nothing" replied Master_

**Flash back ends**

"What should i do?"said Gray (he's not naked or half naked) while walking to the Park without knowing someone is following him,the water mage was following his Gray-sama, "Where is Gray-sama going?" murmured Juvia

**Flash back again **

_"Neh? Gray how about a Lunch?" said Lucy while hugging Gray, "Huh?" replied Gray, " I said Lunch" said Lucy who was moving some centimeters away from him,"Sure" said Gray, "I'll wait at the Park" said Lucy _

**Flash back ends**

"I should wait in the Bench" said Gray while going to a bench , "Gray-sama" said Juvia who is at the back of the tree

**Juvia's world**

_"Mama, buy me an ice cream" said the little Mage (eto..the imagination of Juvia's child), "Yes" replied Juvia who was going to stand then Gray stop her "Gray-sama?" said Juvia, "Please don't go Juvia, i'll miss you" said Gray while trying to kiss her_

**STOP imagination stop**

**"**kyaahhh" said Juvia

"Oh Gray, how long are you waiting for me?" said Lucy while going to Gray (her normal clothes), "Don't tell me" said Juvia, "I just come here" replied Gray, "let's go " said Lucy while leading the way, "AHh Gray-sama is kidnapped or was poison by Love rival,Juvia is gonna save Gray-sama" said Juvia

**Timeskipped **

**~they are already eating in the Sacer restaurant (**i JUST MADE IT XD)

There is an intense Silence but Lucy suddenly asked "So how's your life, Gray? ", " It's fine,Still dis same " replied Gray, "ahh" said Lucy,"i hope you're life will not still change if i'm gone" murmured Lucy, "What did you say,Lucy" said Gray,"ah it's nothing" replied Lucy, suddenly "Gray-sama" shouted Juvia, "Juvia?" said Gray, "Gray-sama, Juvia can't believed" said Juvia while crying , then Lyon suddenly pops (don't tell i don't know why he's there), "You let Juvia cry, Gray" said Lyon, "Where in the hell did you pop?" said Lucy, "Love rival" said Juvia, "Lyon" said Gray," I'm gonna go Gray" said Lucy while standing up, "Wait" said Gray but Lucy already go out leaving the persons there, Lucy just giggled

**Timeskipped **

Lucy was walking in her favourite park then going to the bench near the tree, she was about to go in the bench, she saw Sting, she continue to go in the bench, "oh look Fairy-san" said Lector, Lucy said nothing and continue walking and sit beside Sting and open her book, "oi blonde, this is my place" said Sting, "there's no other bench to sit and why did you say it's your place, i did not see your name in the bench" said Lucy which made Sting angry, "you blonde, you just won in the Grand Magic tournament, feeling high and Mighty" said Sting who was trying to annoy the Blonde, "it's not i'm feeling proud about it" said Lucy who was still Lucy reading her book, "It would be all useless" murmured Lucy, "What did you say blonde?" said Sting but he heard it clearly, "It's not your business" said Lucy while standing up and leave, "What happened to Fairy-san?" said Lector, "Hell if i know" said Sting, " But Lector feel that something is wrong to Fairy-san" said Lector, Sting just watch Lucy leave (to be true Sting is worried and he don't know why he is worried)

**Timeskipped **

Lucy is in the bookshop, she saw Rogue there choosing some books, Rogue notice her and approach her "May i know where is the adventure section?" said Rogue politely, "It's at the left corner" replied Lucy, then Rogue go directly to the adventure section, Lucy followed Rogue cause she is also finding some Adventure books and he saw Rogue trying to find the book he's looking, suddenly "May i know,What book are you finding?" said Lucy to Rogue,"The adventures of Liska"(another made of me) said Rogue, "Are you the one going to read it?" said Lucy, "No, it's my cat" said Rogue, "Ah soka", "I found it" said Lucy and give the book to Rogue.

**Timeskipped (so many time skipped, i'm tired so lazy to write)**

Lucy record a song to give it to Fairy Tail and write a message to her Friends, then Yuni Popped in her house, "oh Yuni-nee" said Lucy, "Natsu already decided" said Yuni to Lucy, "Ah soka", "Do you have any wish?" said Yuni, "Yes Yuni-nee, give this novel to Levy and read this message to everyone and play this video Lacrima" said Lucy, "Sure" said Yuni

**THEN she sleep **

NAtsu and Happy go inside again in Lucy apartment, "Lushie" said Happy, then Natsu pat Happy's head,"Aye" said Happy then he sleep, Natsu sleep besides Lucy and murmured "I'll let you remember your memories Lucy, i promise"

* * *

**Please review**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMARS XCCC **

* * *

**JeueL'yoow: i'M glad you love it**

**AngelDevilButterfly139: I'll make that as an advice **

**storytellerme: I'm glad.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: hehe XD **


	5. Lucy

**Memories **

**I did not own Fairy tail, Hiro-sensei do**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

**Lucy**

* * *

"Arah?,Why it's warm" said Lucy in her mind,Lucy open her eyes and saw a pink-haired dragon slayer,"Natsu" murmured Lucy,"Lushie" replied Natsu while sleeping,"Ahh,so cute" said Lucy then Lucy remember something then Natsu hug her,"Natsu, I'm going" said Lucy while trying to get out,"Lushie,Don't go" murmured Natsu,Lucy stop and said "Areh,Natsu you're awake?", Natsu did not replied,Then someone pop out

it was Yuni

"Lucy" shouted Yuni, then she saw Natsu and Lucy hugging, Yuni blush "Ah, I'm sorry for disturbing you while you were in LOVEY-DOVEY mode,Lucy blush "we're not Lovey Dovey" said Lucy while trying to get out in Natsu's grip, "Ahh don't lie the guild well notice it someday" said Yuni in a annoying voice, "Yuni-nee" said Lucy with a dark aura, "Sorry, just take your time here, I will still make the magic circle" said Yuni,"Okay" replied Lucy then Yuni continue and said "With NATSU" then disappeared, "Yuni-nee" said Lucy angrly,"Lusie" said Happy while sleeping,"OH happy" said Lucy, "They are both as sleep" said Lucy

she looked at Natsu who was sleeping

"Natsu,you baka" said Lucy while playing with his pink hair

**At the guild**

"Master" said Yuni while appearing in front of Mira and Master,"Oh,Yuni you're here" said Master, "Ah, Master" said Yuni , "and Who are you" said Yuni while looking at Mira,"I'm Mirajane Strauss,you can call me Mira" replied Mira, "Ahh, I'm Yuni Aki, eto.. I love chocolates,books,flowers,Fairy Tail and most of all I love pairing couples" said Yuni, Mira heard "I love PAIRING COUPLES" the word echos to her head,"Stop the chit chat first girls" said Master, Mira ignored Master and said "really you're a Match maker?", "Yup, i am" said Yuni proudly, Master get pissed

and said

" GIRLS", "oH YES master?" replied Yuni and Mira, "Where's Lucy? Yuni" said Master while looking at Yuni, "Well, She was with Natsu" said Yuni and Look at Mira,"they are Hugging each other" said Yuni excitedly," I'm right,they are not bestfriends" said Mira,Master fake coughs "So what are we gonna do?" said Master, "We can make the Magic circle, i will just call Lucy later" said Yuni, "So let's get started,but where?" said Mira, "In the storage room it's big there" said Master, "Let's go" said Yuni

**BAck to Lucy and NAtsu LOVEY-DOVEY **

"Let me go,Natsu said Lucy angrily, Natsu loosens his grip (is Natsu is awake or not,I did not know too XD), "You Baka" said Lucy angrily, she saw Happy sleeping soundly,Lucy kiss Happy then she sit to her bed while Natsu is sleeping, She look at Natsu and KIss him in the forehead then smiles but Natsu suddenly Hugged Lucy (i was Screaming XD at this part) "Lushie" murmured Natsu but suddenly Lucy disappeared, then Natsu notice and shouted "Where's Lucy?" (so he was Awake =_=)

Happy woke up "What happen to you Natsu?, you're so Noisy" said Happy, "Lucy is Gone " said Natsu then Happy started to Panicked "What? ","Happy,find Lucy" ordered Natsu while going outside (he pass in the window) "Aye,sir" said HAppy while flying, then someone said "Wait" , Happy and Natsu stopped, they saw Yuni standing, "Lucy is fine" said Yuni, "Yukata" said Happy and Natsu, Yuni glared at Natsu and said "so you were Awake?", "ehehe" Natsu laughed nervously,"What are you talking Natsu?" asked Happy,"It's nothing" said Natsu nervously,"But whatever" said Yuni while Natsu sigh as a relief, "Then bye" said Yuni who disappeared

**AT the ****Guild**

"i'M BACK, let's start" said Yuni, They all nodded (you know Mira,Master and Lucy), "But wait" said Yuni while they all stop,"Let me eat first my chocolate" said Yuni, they all sweatdropped (YUNI IS A CHOCOHOLIC)

**After 1 Hour**

"Let's Start" said Yuni, They all nodded again, they were about to go downstair but the guild was wide open it was Natsu,Happy,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Cana and the other guild members, "Faster" ordered Yuni, "Mira,MAster stay here" as she continue to go down,

**After a couple of minutes**

LUCY WAS ALL READY AND SHE WAS ALREADY LYING IN THE BED

then Yuni and Lucy heard

"Let me see Lucy" shouted Natsu while Mira and Master is stopping him, "Natsu,Don't" shouted Erza, Happy and Wendy were crying, Yuni looked at Lucy the Lucy nodded "Master, Let Natsu,Erza,Gray,Happy,Wendy and Charles go inside Lucy what to see them" shouted Yuni to Master "Go" said Mira while pointing to the door

Then they go inside,they saw a magic circle while Lucy was Lying in the bed (the bed was on the magic circle) "Lucy" they all thought,Lucy just smile, "now, go out" ordered Yuni (she was shouting) "But" they all said, "now go" shouted Yuni, "tch" said Natsu,"Did i just hear a "Tch" said Yuni who was pissed, Natsu just glared at Yuni (not in a angry manner ,the glare was telling Yuni to let them stay for a while) "Natsu" said Lucy, "yes" replied Natsu who was now going out but he heared Lucy murmured "Arigato...,sayonara mina"

**TIME SKIPPED**

Everyone heard the shouting and the screams of the celestial mage, the team Natsu was all depressed (i mean really reallly suppper dupper depressed) the whole guild was gloomy, their was a new record Cana did not drink for 3 hours,Gray did not strip for 5 hours, Erza did not eat a chesscake or a strawberry cake for 4 hours while Natsu and Happy were at the corner of the guild it was more gloomy than the whole guild, the whole guild knows how much they loved Lucy,the Guild also knows that Natsu likes Lucy but he was too dense to figured it out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS :( Please forgive me :XCCCCC**

**Please wait for the next chapter**

**Next chapter title is ****Letter**


	6. Letter

**Memories**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

**I did not own Fairy tail, Hiro-sensei do**

* * *

**LETTER**

It was a gloomy day in the guild,the awaited ceremony of Lucy just happen yesterday no one move a muscle until someone said "Oh, I almost forgot","Forgot what Yuni?" said Mira with a questioning face, "The letter" replied Yuni, "What Letter?" asked Mira, "That Lucy wrote" replied Yuni as she get in her bag (she has a Bag) the Letter, everyone in the guild looked at Yuni including Team Natsu

Yuni went to the 2nd floor of the guild,"You can go in there" someone in the guild said, "It's fine" said Yuni, "It's okay,Have i told you that i was a S-class" continue Yuni, Everyone in the guild their jaw dropped, "Well,Let me say the letter" said Yuni while she open the Letter.

_**And the Letter said**_

_**"**__Hi everyone, well let me guess i'm already sleeping right?, It can't be help but don't worry,I will surely wake up without a memories but don't worry again cause i will surely remember all let me guess everyone in the guild are gloomy right?,Be happy everyone don't be sad especially the team Natsu,I have to something to say to:_

_Happy : You baka neko,don't cry,Cheer up you're name say you're happy so cheer up,don't give up on Charles Happy she'll say yes for sure._

Happy cried more while Charles blushed a bit while wiping her tears.

_Gray : Gray, stop your stripping habit,you're handsomeness will go down but don't worry Juvia is still there don't let Lyon beat you or else i'll do something to you, Stop you're fight with Natsu maybe someday the Guild well be destroy._

Gray was on the corner cried a bit but no one can see him cry because his bangs are covering eyes while Juvia said "Love Rival,Lucy" while wiping her tears.

_Erza: Erza Scarlet soon to be wife of Jellal Fernadez, You were always a sister to me and a great friend,Please stop Natsu and Gray with their friendly fights._

Erza blushed as red as her hair.

_Levy: Thank you for always being my 1st reader and my Cute bestfriend, I already finish the novel it's with Yuni-nee, I will not tell a soul about your crush._

Levy smiled while wiping her tears.

_Wendy: My cute little sister,Keep practicing you will be good at your dragon slayer magic and I won't also tell about your crush._

Wendy blushed then she smiled while wiping her Tears too.

_Natsu: Idiot Bestfriend,You most be the worst of them all,Be careful you Baka,Stop making you're crazy doings you will get hurt on it,Stop you're fight with Gray and stop yourself in barging my house you idiot._

Natsu did not move a muscle.

_And to does who i haven't mention sorry because all i want to say to everyone is i was happy in this guild,all those you're crazy routines and Fights"._

"And also sung you a song listen" continued Yuni

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

_Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_Deai wa futto shita shukan kaerimichi no kousaten de_

_Koe wo kakete kureta ne "Issho ni kaerou"_

_Boku wa terekusasou ni_

_Kaban de kao wo kakushi-nagara_

_Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo_

_Aa Hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite_

_Chotto setsunaku_

_Aa Kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru_

_Ureshikutte tanoshikutte_

_Bouken mo iroiro shita ne_

_Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

_Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

_"Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara_

_Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo..._

_Aa Natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owatchau kara_

_Aa Taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite_

_Kanashikutte samishikute_

_Kenka mo iroiro shita ne_

_Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

_"Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara_

_Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo..._

_Totsuzen no tenkou de dou shiyou mo naku_

_Tegami kaku yo Denwa mo suru yo_

_Wasurenaide ne Boku no koto wo_

_Itsu made mo futari no kichi no naka_

_Kimi to natsu no owari Zutto hanashite_

_Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame_

_Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai_

_Kimi ga saigo made ookiku te wo futte kureta koto kitto wasurenai_

_Da kara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni..._

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

_Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

_"Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara_

_Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo..._

Saikou no omoide wo...

* * *

_Sakura ga saku yo_

_Mirareta itsumo no sakamichi ni…_

_Aa, wakare wo_

_Naite waratta_

_Ano hibi nandaka kinou no koto no you_

_Kono michi ha sou mirai he tsudzukumichi_

_Sonna kigashitano_

_Reinen yori hayai kaikayasou_

_Kimi ha ureshigatteta_

_Watashi ha waratte_

_[Soudane] tte itta_

_Ato sukoshi shitara mou_

_Koko ni ha modorenai no ni…_

_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo_

_Kimi ni uchiakerutoshitara nante_

_(Tsutaeyou)_

_Saisho de saigo_

_Itsuka issho ni kaettamichi ha_

_Watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide_

_Wasurenai yo_

_~SAYONARA MEMORIES~_

_Haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo_

_Mata aeru hi wo negatte_

_[Sayonara...] chiisaku tsubuyaita_

_Sora ha ano hi to kawarazu aokute_

_Dakara chotto naketa_

_Waza to toomawarishitano_

_Sukoshi demo nagaku_

_Kimi no tonari ni itakute…_

_Watashi ha odokete_

_[Machigaeta] tte itta_

_Kimi ga warau sono kao ga_

_Mabushikute me wo sorashita_

_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo_

_Mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita_

_Oboeteru?_

_Ano toki kimi ha_

_Watashi no namae wo yondekureta_

_Futari yuugure no kaerimichi de_

_Wasurenai yo_

_~SAYONARA MEMORIES~_

_Deaeta koto kanshashiteru_

_Hajimete mita mankai no sakura_

_Arekara dorekurai_

_Kawaretandarou?_

_Hitome mitatoki ni omottanda_

_[Kono hito no koto suki ni narisou] tte_

_Nande kana?_

_Wakannai yo_

_Sorekara no mainichi ha totemo tanoshikutte_

_Dakedo onajikurai ni_

_Tsurakattanda_

_[Gomenne]_

_Nanka umaku ienai yo_

_Dakara watashi kimi to_

_Nanteiuka…_

_Ima no mama_

_~Sayonarashitakunai yo~_

_Tomodachi no manma ja_

_[Mou iya nano]_

_Iou to omotteta…_

_Watashi…_

_Kimi no…_

_Kimi no koto zutto…_

_Zutto…_

_Maekara_

_[SUKIDESHITA]_

_Aa yatto ieta_

"Arigato for everything" said Lucy on the Recording Lacrima

* * *

**The firsy song is Secret base by Zone the ending song of Ano Hana and the 2nd song is Sayonara Memories by SuperCell,Lucy did not put the Letter on the recording Lacrima Because the time is limited.**

* * *

**Sorry for the wrong Grammer and Spelling XC**

**Please review. **

**Please wait for the Next chapter **


	7. Their Plans

**Memories**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

**I did not own Fairy tail, Hiro-sensei do**

* * *

**THEIR PLANS**

"Everybody had move on including me and now were just patiently waiting for her come back" thought a certain pink-haired dragon slayer,"Flame ash" shouted by a raven-haired guy who was half naked,"What is it boxer prince?" shouted back Natsu

Natsu is already more mature but still a little bit of childish (Only a little bit),his hair is more spiker,Gray also change,both of them still fights but it not like before that almost everyday they fight but still Gray still have his habit.

"Could you stop staring at her,It is almost" said Gray but it was stopped when Natsu said "Yeah,I know Ice queen,I wonder when will she wake up?","It' been 2 years,right" said Erza who was at the door,Gray and Natsu nodded.

Erza also change,She still eat her strawberry cake and also cheese cake,she loosens a bit on her attitude.(THEY ALL change,They become more stronger)

"2 years " they all thought and stared at the blonde who was sleeping peacefully

Lucy also change while sleeping,She became more like her mother with a long-haired (isn't it weird that a sleeping person will change?)

"Ah,could you stop this gloomy aura" shouted by a black-haired girl,"Oh,Yuni,You were there" said Erza, Yuni sulked at the corner and said "You just forgot about me,I was there at the whole time","Gome,please hit me" said Erza,Yuni just giggled,"So when will she wake up?" questioned Gray,"Maybe 2 weeks from now" replied Yuni,

"I'm all fired up" shouted Natsu,"But be careful,The new Lucy will be hard because you cannot gain her trust that easily,You have to prove her first that you can be trusted" explained Yuni,they all nodded "And also Lucy receive a new power" added Yuni,"What, power" asked Happy who was munching a fish,"Oh,Happy"shouted Natsu,"It will be a surprise" said Yuni with a Peace sign on her hand,"Tell us" ordered Erza who was holding already her sword with a death glare which made Natsu and Gray shivered,"It's a secret,Erza" said Yuni who was teleporting,"YUNI" shouted Erza.

**After 2 weeks**

Everybody in the guild was fighting for those who want to see Lucy,then someone shouted"Move" it was no other than Erza Scarlet, All the Guild members moves,Erza goes inside the room where Lucy was sleeping and Erza saw Master sitting on the chair,Yuni and MIra talking about their plans (or should i say Matchmaking plans),Natsu who was sitting at the edge of the bed where Lucy was sleeping,Levy who was reading a book,Wendy talking to Charles and Happy and Gray leaning on the wall.

"What time will Lucy-san wake up?" questioned Wendy Wendy is already big but she still kind. "Maybe around 12:00 in the midnight?" anwered Yuni,"Are you sure Yuni?" asked Master,"Well i don't know maybe not or maybe yes" answered Yuni,"Their so many Maybe maybe, their is no sure their" shouted Natsu who was annoyed," not sure Natsu,When really she will wake up but i think it's today" said Yuni, "You still have time to prepared" murmured Yuni,"What?" questioned Gray,"Nothing,I said don't waste your time here" shouted Yuni,"Now go only me and Mira will be left here" shouted Yuni who was trying to let them all go out except Mira,"I will stay here" said Natsu who was trying to get inside,

"We are going to change Lucy clother,NO BOYS ALLOWED" shouted Mira in a kind way, "Then i can go inside" said Erza,"No Erza,It should be a surprise" said Yuni,"Why are you always keeping secrets?" asked Erza who was pissed and now having a death aura,Everyone shivered because of that aura except for Yuni and Mira,"Everyone had a secret" said Yuni with a smile,"Then may i stay here Yuni-san, i could help you" asked Wendy,"I'm sorry Wendy but you can't" replied Yuni,"Now go out" ordered Yuni (In a friendly way) but before Yuni closed the door she said "No peeking,no eavesdropping or your dead" with a death aura.

"So who will be the 1st one?" asked Mira to Yuni who was sitting in a chair,"Levy and Gajeel will be good" answered Yuni, Mira write it on the air (She use light pen) "I already notice it that Levy keeps staring Gajeel and so as Gajeel,You are a genius Yuni" said Mira enthusiastically,Yuni laughs with a blush on her face,then she heard someone on the door,"Who is there?" shouted Yuni,"You will face my wrath if you did not obey my rules" Shouted the angry Yuni, Everyone in the guild shivered,It was Master,Natsu and Gray who was interested about their talk but they can't hear them talking,Yuni and Mira already put some ruins on the room before they go inside it was all according to their plans

**BACK to YUNI AND MIRA**

"Next will be Jellal and Erza"said Mira,"But how can we make them together?" asked Yuni,"We will trick Erza and So as Jellal,I'll be the one to trick Erza and you will be the one to trick Jellal" explained Mira,"Ok, I understand but were will they meet?" asked Yuni,"At the eastern part of the forest in the north,I heard that there is a romantic spot there" explained Yuni,"Good" said Yuni,"Next will be Juvia and Gray" said Mira, "Water and Ice,Love it" squealed Yuni,"Wendy and Romeo, What do you think?" asked Yuni,"Oh~!,Young love" said Mira happily,"The last will be NATSU AND LUCY" they both shouted then looked at each other and laughs. "Let's review all" said Mira,"Yesh" replied Yuni

Couples

_1. Levy and Gajeel_

_2. Erza and Jellal_

_3. Juvia and Gray_

_4. Wendy and Romeo_

_5. Lucy and Natsu_

Then they both evily smirked

Mira started to change Lucy clothes without Mira knowing that Yuni got some plans for her too

* * *

**Who do you think Mira will end with Laxus or Fried? Visit my profile and Vote~!**

**Please review**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMARS XCCC**

**Please wait for the Next chapter**


	8. Waiting is boring

**Memories**

**Summary: Lucy found out that she has a dangerous illness,she let Natsu decide and end up sleeping for years and waking up without any memories left about Fairy Tail and the one she loves she only remembers her past, How can she remember Fairy Tail, her Friends and her crushes.**

**I did not own Fairy tail, Hiro-sensei do**

* * *

**Waiting is boring**

"I'm bored!" shouted by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer,"shut up,You flame-ass"shouted back by Gray,"What did you said boxer-prince?" shouted Natsu,"Are you deaf you s"said Gray but it was cutted by Erza "So,you're fighting Natsu,Gray","Simply not Erza" said Gray and Natsu,"Were just having a voice exercise,right Grrraaayyy?" shuttered Natsu,"Oh yes Erza"answered Gray,"Well,I'm interested in that let me watch you do your excercise" said Erza,"Huh?!" said Gray and Natsu,"Let me see" said Erza with a stern face,The both boys laughed fakely and started do their VOICE excercise

**STING's home**

"What's with this feeling,I feel someone is going back to me?" thought Sting while staring at the skies,"Lector" murmured Sting (Well Lector died XC)

**Rogue's home**

"I wonder what's happening to me,I feel joy and the same time sadness" thought Rogue,he looked his exceed and pat his/her head (IDK the gender of Fro) "Well let's go Fro" said Rogue to Fro.

**AT THE GUILD**

"Everyone,listen Yuni had something for us Shouted Master,all the guild members stop doing their stuff and looked at Yuni and said, "Well since,Lucy is coming back" then the guild uproars,"So i want changes" continued Yuni which made the guild silent,"What changes?" someone shouted in the guild,"Well Lucy is gonna be the little bit childish,carefree and seems like she's gonna act like Mavis,she may look like an innocent kid or should i say woman but deep inside is a different Lucy an opposite one","What do you mean?","Well something if Lucy is kind on the outside but in the inside she's little bit mean","But Lucy is already mean" shouted Happy which made Yuni glared at Happy evily,

"more evil than that" said Yuni with a smirks,"That's all I'll be going,Let's go Mira" shouted Yuni,"Hai"replied Mira,"Where are you going Mira-nee?" said Lisanna,"I'll be going with Yuni for shopping" Lied Mira,"Okay,then I'll be going with you"replied Lisanna,"No,No,No" said Yuni,"Huh?" said Lisanna,"You will be serving the drinks" continued Mira,"okay" said Lisanna in defeat,"So let's go Mira" said Yuni then the 2 girls left leaving a dissapointed Lisanna

**Natsu's...**

"Lucy is coming,Lucy is coming" those word repeat on his head again and again,Natsu immediately goes to Lucy's house and said when he arrives "Lucy apartment"

**Mira and Yuni's...**

"Levy and Gajeel"

"Check"

"Jellal and Erza"

"Check"

"Romeo and Wendy"

"Check"

"Gray and Juvia"

"Check"

"And the one and only Natsu and Lucy"

"Check"

**"**Good" said Yuni

**"**Now,Let's go" said Mira

"Shopping" shouted Yuni

**Erza's...**

"I can't believe that Lucy is going back,Well let me get first a cake" thought in her mind

**Gray's... ( i think i'll be dropping GraLu)**

"Lucy is coming back,I hope she will help me" ,(help what?)

**Happy's...**

"Yesh,Lucy is coming back"

**Wendy's...**

"Lucy-san is going back,I hope she's fine"

**Sting's...**

"What's with these feeling" thought Sting then Fro and Rogue goes inside his house,"Why are you here Rogue?" said Sting,"Let's go to a job" replied Rogue,

**At the guild**

**"**Everyone Lucy started to move her hands,I think she's going to wake up" shouted Yuni (IDK why she's there already)

**"**Move" ordered Erza

"Aye" all the guild members said

* * *

**Please review**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLING AND GRAMMARS XCCC**

**Please patiently wait for the next update**

**Sorry for the late update too,I don't even have already enough time XC **

**Next chapter:Lucy is awake **

**this chapter is also too short,I will make the other chapter long. **


	9. Lucy is Awake

**Memories**

**Author's Note:****Hello..Hi~ Mic test Mic test XDD Yuni-sama ish here hhohohoho Merry X-mas...wait Christmas is already done 0-0 ...I finally updated this after 10101010101 years ****XDD Who would thought that I would Update this XDD q.q Well i didn't expect to update this XDD ...should I tell you again that no matter what.. I will do I will never ever own Fairy Tail..Q.Q If i own Fairy Tail then I will be giving you free cookies Q.Q with free spoons XDDD**

**Summary **(I think I should stop thish already)...Well as if you would read it XDD .

* * *

"Lector.." [**he still can't get over with it XD] **

Sting take a stroll in a certain park and sat on a bench,and it made him remember of Lector who was praising him about his coolness and awesomeness ,

In a second thought ,it made him remember about a certain-blonde

"I wonder where is that noisy blonde chick?"

and then Sting also remember on what Lucy murmured

"What does it mean?"

Sting tried to think about the answer,which is really not him but it will never pop up on his mind

"WHY AM I WORRYING ABOUT IT,SHE IS NOT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT,SHE IS JUST SOMEONE WHO IS REALLY STUBBORN,ANNOYING AND WEAK,well slightly pretty to think" Sting shouted but murmured the last one,Sting's shout made the birds on the trees fly.

"But Where is that girl?"

"What was her name again,was it Luca,Lury,Luk?..no..no..those we're boys name,no way, she would have a name like that especially a girly-type of a girl...Letty,Lucia,Luna,Lisie,Luc-..Right LUCY..It is LUCY! ...YES!.I finally remember her name" Sting exclaimed

"I'm such a ge-"

but he was cut off by Rogue

"What are you shouting,Sting?" Rogue questioned

"Nothing.." Sting answered

"But i did heared you shouting a name Lucy" Rogue said

"No..you just ..you know miss heared it" Sting said

"But Fro also heared it" Fro answered

"Shi*" Sting murmured

" You mean Lucy?, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail" Rogue said

"Yah.."Sting answered

"Well,I also haven't see her for years,even the last mission we have together with Fairy Tail or even the time when we visited them,I haven't saw her" Rogue explained

"But instead we saw a totally different Natsu-san" Sting said

"Well yah.." Rogue answered

"I wonder,What happened to her" Sting said

"Oh..." said Fro and Rogue with a something something face

"DON'T FUC***** GIVE ME THAT LOOK" Sting shouted

"Fro thinks Fairy-san transferred" Fro said

"Now you mention it,she maybe transfer a guild?" Rogue said

"Now way, she would transfer" Sting defended

"Why?!" Rogue ask

"Shi* why did i say that thing" Sting thought

"Because she... I mean that weak fairy won't transfer just think about when she was fighting with Minerva,She keep murmuring about their guild or I think that she loved that stupid guild..."Sting answered

"Okay..." Rogue and Fro answered

"Anyway,Why are we talking about that weak Fairy?" Sting ask

"Your the one who started it" Rogue said

"Your the one who ask me?!" Sting shouted

"Well,Anyway Why are you hear?" Sting continued

"We were looking for you" Rogue answered

"For what?!" Sting ask

"A mission" Rogue answered

"Again?!,Anyway Let's get going" Sting said

* * *

**Meanwhile in the guild **

Everyone is looking and crowding the room where Lucy is sleeping,the old and the new new guild members are looking forward on it because they want to know who is Lucy

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she sexy?"

"Why is she sleeping?"

"Why they are too excited?"

"How many years did she really sleep?"

"Who is that girl?"

Many questions are on their heads but suddenly

"MOVE!" said the mighty Titania

Everyone immediately move,they don't what to face the temper of Erza.

Erza was with the old team Natsu since their is a new Team Natsu but it was different from the old one too different.

The new Team Natsu composed of Natsu,since he is the one who made it together with Lucy and Happy.

Gray,who is not wearing anything except his boxers.

Erza,the one who is really angry at the moment.

Happy,Who is actually shivering at the moment.

Wendy,who is currently running to the door where is Lucy is sleeping.

Charles,who is with Wendy's arms

Lisanna,who is laughing at Happy

As usual Mirajane greeted them "Welcome home so how's the mission?" (**Let me explain for a while,They went for a mission since they are really bored on 's evening**)

"It went really bad" said the Angry Erza who is glaring at Happy

"What happened" ask Mira

"It went perfect then suddenly Happy shouted" recalled Erza

"But Natsu-"

"No buts,Just watch out later"

"Ayee!" said Happy,who is sweating. a lot of them.

"So,what's the current status?" Erza ask

"Lucy is going TO WAKE UP AT ANY MOMENT" Yuni shouted

The guild cheers on it while leaving the new one confused

then suddenly

Wendy went out hurriedly

"Yuni-san,Yuni-san" Wendy shouted

"What?" Yuni asked

"Lucy,Lucy"

Yuni,Master,Wendy,Charles,Mirajane and the old team Natsu hurriedly go inside the room

and they saw Lucy looking at them.

"LLLUUUUCCCYYYYY" They all shouted

Wendy,Happy and Mira started crying,Yuni and Master smiled at Lucy,Natsu and Gray look away to hide they tears while Erza and Charles wipe their tears.

"Yuni-nee,Who are they?" Lucy asked Yuni

All of them where Heart-broken but they all that this is coming

"They are your friends,Lucy" Yuni answered

"Ahh,My friends" Lucy said then smiled

Which made them smile too.

Yuni explained everything,Why she is sleeping and stuffs..

"So would you introduced yourself again?" Yuni asked them

"If you say so then Master comes first" Erza said

"ME!" Master shouted with a funny face which made everyone laughs.

Master fake coughs and introduced himself

"My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the Master of this guild,Which you are one."

"So I am part of a guild?" Ask Lucy with a sparkling eyes

Master nodded

"So where is my guild mark?" ask Lucy

"in your right hand"

Lucy look at her right hand and smiled on it

"Then I'll go next" said Erza

"My name is Erza Scarlet or Titania.I am one of your teammates and you are a sister to me. My magic is The Knight and I am part of the S-class Wizards" Erza said

"So what's S-class Erza-san?" ask Lucy

Erza explained to Lucy what is S-class and it really take a moment.

"That's S-class" Erza said Proudly

"OHH.." Admired Lucy

"Then I'll go next " Wendy said

"My name is Wendy look like my older help me in many ways.I am the Sky-Dragon slayer so that means My magic is namely Dragon Slaying partner is Charles"said Wendy as she point at Charles"So Nice too meet you again Lucy-san" Wendy said

Then Mira,Happy,Charles,Gray and lastly Natsu

"I am Natsu Dragneel ,Your best friend. I am the one who introduced to you Fairy are special to help me in many ways.I am the Fire Dragon are my Partner together with Happy. " said Natsu then grinned at Lucy.

Lucy is sad because she forgot her best friend

Yuni and Mira smile evilly when Natsu said that "SHE IS SPECIAL TO HIM" which made Happy shivers.

* * *

**I think my way of writing change =-=" **

**Please Review,guys**

**Sorry for the wrong spellings and wrong grammars **

**sorry for the late update,my life is busy at the moment so I'll try to update faster if possible..**

**Please Keep calm and wait for the next Chap. XDD**

**~Sayonara~~~**


End file.
